disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1977
]] '']] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 21 - ''Freaky Friday *March 11 **''Escape from the Dark'' **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *April 15 **''Fantasia'' (re-issue; simulated stereo version) **''The Three Caballeros'' (re-issue) **''Never a Dull Moment'' (re-issue) *June 10 - The Boatniks (re-issue) *June 19 - The Rescuers premiered in Washington, D.C. *June 22 **''A Tale of Two Critters'' **''The Rescuers'' *June 24 - Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo *July 6 - The Rescuers (New York City, New York) *November 3 - Pete's Dragon *December 16 - Candleshoe Shorts *December 17 - Donald Duck's Summer Magic Character debuts *June 22 - Bernard, Miss Bianca, Chairmouse, Rufus, Penny, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Orville, Brutus and Nero, Ellie Mae, Luke, Evinrude, Swamp Folk *June 24 - Wheely Applegate, Diane Darcy, Bruno von Stickle, Claude Gilbert, Max and Quincy, Inspector Bouchet, Fontenoy *November 3 - Pete, Elliott, Nora, Lampie, Dr. Terminus, Hoagy, The Gogans, Paul, The Mayor, Miss Taylor Theme parks *Disneyland's PeopleMover receives the SuperSpeed Tunnel, located inside what is now the upper level of Innoventions, a section of the ride which placed riders on a speedway using projections. In 1982, it was rethemed as the Tron SuperSpeed Tunnel, and placed riders and their PeopleMover in a light cycle race. *January 2 - Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland closes at Disneyland to make way for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. *May 27 - Space Mountain, Starcade, and the Space Stage open in Tomorrowland at Disneyland. *June 11 - The Main Street Electrical Parade is introduced to the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World. Around the same time, it is also reintroduced at Disneyland. Television *Televangelist Pat Robertson founds the cable channel which will eventually become Freeform, under the name of Christian Broadcasting Network. *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' premieres on January 16. People Births *January 13 - Orlando Bloom (actor) *January 21 - Jerry Trainor (actor, voice actor, comedian, and musician) *January 28 - Joey Fatone (actor and singer) *January 31 **Bobby Moynihan (actor, comedian, and writer) **Kerry Washington (actress) *February 2 - Shakira (singer, songwriter, dancer, record producer, choreographer, and model) *February 6 - Josh Stewart (actor) *February 7 - Susanne Pollatschek (actress and voice actress) *February 17 - Erin Cardillo (actress, producer, and writer) *March 2 - Heather McComb (actress) *March 16 - Monica Cruz (actress and dancer) *March 24 - Jessica Chastain (actress and film producer) *March 28 - Annie Wersching (actress) *April 10 - Stephanie Sheh (voice actress, ADR director, singer, and producer) *April 14 - Sarah Michelle Gellar (actress and producer) *April 23 **John Cena (professional wrestler, bodybuilder, rapper, actor, and comedian) **John Oliver (writer, producer, television host, actor, voice actor, media critic, and stand-up comedian) **Eric Edelstein (actor and voice actor) *April 24 - Rebecca Mader (actress) *April 26 - Jason Earles (actor, comedian, and martial artist) *May 2 - Jenna von Oÿ (actress, voice actress, and country music singer) *May 13 - Samantha Morton (actress and director) *May 19 - Kelly Sheridan (voice actress) *June 2 - Zachary Quinto (actor and producer) *July 1 - Liv Tyler (actress and model) *July 8 - Milo Ventimiglia (actor and voice actor) *July 10 **Gwendoline Yeo (actress, voice actress, and musician) **Chiwetel Ejiofor (actor) *July 13 - Kari Wahlgren (actress, voice actress, and singer) *July 29 - Mike MacRae (stand-up comedian, actor, voice actor, impressionist, director, producer, and writer) *July 30 - Jaime Pressly (actress, voice actress, and model) *August 23 - Kenta Miyake (voice actor) *August 30 - Elden Henson (actor) *September 8 - Nate Corddry (actor, voice actor, comedian, and TV personality) *September 11 - Jackie Buscarino (actress, voice actress, producer, screenwriter, and writer) *October 18 - Peter Sohn (animator, film director, storyboard artist, and voice actor) *October 20 - Samuel Witwer (actor and voice actor) *October 26 - Jon Heder (actor, voice actor, comedian, writer, and filmmaker) *November 10 - Brittany Murphy (actress, singer, and voice artist) *November 16 - Maggie Gyllenhaal (actress) *November 24 - Colin Hanks (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) *November 29 - Chadwick Boseman (actor, screenwriter, and playwright) *November 30 - Nelsan Ellis (actor and playwright) *December 1 - Nate Torrence (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *December 30 - Lucy Punch (actress) Deaths *February 18 - Andy Devine (character actor and comic cowboy sidekick) *June 13 - Matthew Garber (actor) *August 16 - Elvis Presley (singer and actor) *September 29 - Robert McKimson (animator, illustrator, and director) *October 14 - Bing Crosby (singer actor) Artists joined *John Musker - Co-director with Ron Clements for The Great Mouse Detective, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Hercules, Treasure Planet, and The Princess and the Frog. *Jerry Rees - Animator/Director on The Brave Little Toaster, The Fox and the Hound, Tron, and The Small One. *David Block - Animator for The Fox and the Hound, Hercules, Tarzan, and The Emperor's New Groove. *Phil Young - Animator for The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. nl:1977 Category:Years in Disney history